Sentimientos confusos
by Ayacrawford-Reichan
Summary: Koji y Koichi son hermanos gemelos pero ambos sienten algo màs que amistad o hermandad, podran ser felices aun cuando esten separados? pesimo summary. kojixkoichi
1. Recuerdos

**1.- Recuerdos **

**Disclaimer.-** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia que escribo con el fin de diversión tanto como para mi y para ustedes...

**Notas.-** Esta historia contiene shonen ai (en un futuro tal vez yaoi) así que si no te gusta el género pues no lo leas pero si no es así, entonces adelante!

_Cursiva – Presente_

**Negritas – pasado**

**Parejas.-** KojixKoichi (esa es la principal, las demás pues ya veremos)

**Dedicatorias.-** A mi hermanilla y a Hikari Segawa por animarme a comenzar esta historia! Disfrútenla!

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_El escenario resplandecía con las luces que en él caían, los gritos de las fanáticas se oían en kilómetros a la redonda, un joven, de al menos 20 años cantaba en el escenario con gran emoción, vestía un pantalón de cuero negro y una camisa blanca que caía por fuera del pantalón, la cual, estaba abierta hasta su torso mostrando un poco, el bien formado cuerpo del chico, su cabello era negro y caía en sus hombros mientras el se movía. _

_Al terminar la canción de ese momento dijo algunas palabras..._

_-Esta canción, es muy especial para mí, es con la que suelo comenzar pero esta vez la deje para el final... disfrútenla-_

_Diciendo esto el escenario quedo en completa oscuridad los gritos no se dejaron esperar, una luz ilumino el lugar donde el joven se encontraba y una música lenta comenzó a sonar para darle paso a una hermosa melodía..._

_**/Don't cry, please don't cry with those worthy eyes of yours.../**_

_La música le llegaba hasta el fondo de su alma, cada letra, cada palabra que el había escrito le llenaba su ser, al recordar el sentimiento con el que las escribió..._

_La gente cantaba al mismo tiempo que él, la música lo envolvía y traía a su mente recuerdos de su pasado, al ritmo de la canción sintió como las lágrimas adornaban su rostro..._

**_/See?... no matter how long a day and night would pass by, I would be with you.../_**

_Las lagrimas fluían de su rostro sin poder detenerlas siempre le pasaba al cantar esa canción, pues le hacia recordar aquel pasado que ahora lo había alejado de aquel a quien tanto quería..._

_**/Ah...don't let those memories which are overwhelming in both hands dry away.**_

_**Because both of us would slowly keep on searching for tomorrow.**_

**_Those pieces of my body, they have enough strength to fly across the great ocean, too great that they could no longer look back to see what are left behind/_**

_Al fin terminaba la canción, todas sus fans gritaban su nombre, el solo sonrió e ignorando sus lagrimas salio del escenario donde lo esperaban su manager y su productor quienes inmediatamente lo acompañaron a su camerino indicándole todos los compromisos que tenia programados para el resto del fin de semana, pero él no los escuchaba, el día de hoy no quería saber nada, escucho con atención todo lo que le dijeron y momentos después era llevado lejos de ese lugar._

_Mientras viajaba en el auto con su manager solo miraba hacia afuera, recordaba lo bien que había sido su vida hacia mucho tiempo, todo normal, vivía a gusto con su madre y su abuela en un pequeño departamento, asistía a la escuela, tenia muchos amigos y se divertía tanto..._

_Siempre se había sentido diferente a los demás pues siempre sintió que algo faltaba en su vida._

_Cuando recién había cumplido los once años su abuela enfermo de gravedad y antes de morir le dijo algo que en verdad cambiaria su vida para siempre..._

**-Koichi, hay algo que debes saber-**

**-Dime que sucede abuela?-**

**-Koichi, tienes un hermano gemelo su nombre es Koji-**

**-Koji?-**

En ese momento se había quedado sin habla, un hermano gemelo y él ni sabía! La sorpresa fue mucha, màs sin embargo poco después la abuela había muerto, Koichi por una parte se sentía triste pero por otra se sentía feliz, así que decidió que buscaría a su hermano, al menos tenia algo, su nombre era Koji, lo demás tendría que averiguarlo por él mismo.

En verdad no era muy difícil, si bien era cierto que su madre ya no usaba el apellido de su antiguo esposo, él lo había escuchado alguna vez, ese apellido era Minamoto.

_Koichi se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de su manager para avisarle que habían llegado a su destino, Koichi asimilando la noticia solo bajo del auto sin despedirse ni dar las gracias y siguió el camino hasta el portón que escondía su casa, antes de entrar Koichi vio como el auto del otro hombre se alejaba y decidió dar un paseo antes de entrar a su casa._

_Camino sin algún destino fijo, sabía que era una locura hacerlo pues si lo reconocían habría todo un tumulto, sin embargo antes de seguir caminando saco una pequeña cinta y con ella enlazo su cabello, tomo unos lentes oscuros y se los puso._

_Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un parque que estaba medianamente solitario, se sentó en una banca y observo el paisaje, de repente vio a dos chicos que caminaban juntos y escucho su plática..._

_**-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, hagámoslo juntos y todo saldrá bien!-**_

_**-Gracias, se que así será, y de nuevo gracias por ayudarme-**_

_**-Para nada, por eso somos amigos no?-**_

_Koichi sonrió ante esto, pues le recordaba mucho tiempo atrás, después de que el conoció a Koji y de que enfrentaron los retos del digimundo juntos._

Se habían hecho buenos amigos y se llevaban muy bien con los otros chicos, a Koichi no le agradaba la manera en la que Takuya y Koji se trataban pues aseguraba que era demasiado amigable.

Poco después Koichi conoció a su padre y Koji conoció a su madre.

Hecho esto se veían màs seguido y uno pudo aprender del otro, Koichi se entero que Koji tenia una hermana menor, es decir, que era la media hermana de ambos, Koji le platicaba sobre su padre y su madrastra y Koichi le hablaba sobre su Mamá y su difunta abuela, ambos en verdad deseban conocerse, y pasar mucho tiempo juntos sin embargo a veces las clases en sus respectivos colegios se los impedían, Koichi se sentía celoso de no poder ir al mismo colegio donde estaban todos los chicos pues en el que él estaba se sentía muy solo.

En su salón tenia una amiga llamada Rika Utsunomiya que lo seguía en todas sus locuras, había sido ella quien le había ayudado para encontrar a Koji y la que le había animado para que le hablara, ella era una chica de cabello color castaño y lo traía largo recogido en una coleta que le llegaba un poco arriba de la cintura. Habían sido amigos desde pequeños y se llevaban muy bien, pero eran el objeto de burla de sus compañeros mayores, un día Koichi le platicaba de lo bien que le había ido con Koji y como sentía que ambos se sentían bien en la compañía del otro cuando de repente llegaron a molestarlos...

**-En serio Koichi?-**

**-Si, ayer Koji, los chicos y yo salimos a pasear juntos y nos divertimos... algún día deberías de ir con nosotros seguro que te divertirías!-**

**-Tal vez...-**

Ambos estaban comiendo sus respectivos almuerzos, se habían quedado en silencio, antes de que pudieran seguir la platica alguien levanto a Koichi de su asiento jalándolo de la camisa+

**-Vaya, vaya pero miren a quien tenemos aquí son los pequeños bastardos!-**

**-Si, dígannos que se siente ser un bastardo?-**

**-Oigan dejen en paz a Koichi!-**

**-Oh que? que vas a hacer?-**

**-Pues...-**

**-Llamaras a tu papi? oh, espera, no tienes... jajá jajá-**

Todos se reían cuando de repente alguien jala a Koichi y golpea al chico que antes lo sostenía, los demás voltearon a ver quien era y al ver a un chico alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules se llevaron una gran sorpresa...+

-**Quien se atreve a ser semejante... superior Taylor!-**

Los chicos inmediatamente se hicieron a un lado y el que estaba en el suelo se movió con ellos, Rika aprovecho para acercarse a donde estaba Koichi+

**-Estas bien Koichi?-**

**-Yo si y tu Rika?-**

**-Si...-**

**-Tienen algún problema con estos chicos?-**

**-Para nada superior Taylor, nosotros solo estábamos...-**

**-Jugando con ellos, son nuestro amigos verdad chicos?-**

Los miran amenazadoramente y Rika solo responde+

**-Para nada, ellos solo nos molestan-**

**-Jaja, eres muy bromista Utsunomiya-**

**-Yo no bromeo con ustedes...-**

**-Bien, entonces que sea la ultima vez que los veo molestándolos porque la próxima vez, se las verán conmigo!-**

Al terminar de decir esto los chicos huyeron despavoridos+

**-Muchas gracias, no se como agradecerte el que nos salvaras, no me hubiera perdonado si le hubieran hecho algo a Rika-**

**-Koichi, no seas tan dramático!-**

**-Jajaja, son muy graciosos... no se preocupen, no los volverán a molestar, mi nombre es Franklin, Franklin Taylor y ustedes son...-**

**-Yo soy Utsunomiya Rika-**

**-Yo soy Kimura Koichi-**

**-Es un placer conocerlos...-**

Koichi y Franklin se toman las manos y ambos sonríen, Rika también se sonríe y los tres se quedan platicando+

_De vuelta al parque Koichi se decide volver a casa. Al llegar se mete a ducharse, cuando termina se mete a la cama y duerme pacíficamente, mientras duerme sueña con aquellos días en los que era feliz al lado de sus amigos y en especial de Koji..._

Recuerda el día en que él y Koji hablaron con sus padres sobre el deseo que tenían de verse màs seguido, así que sus padres acordaron que cuando los chicos lo quisieran podrían pasar días uno en la casa del otro y así podrían convivir entre ellos y además convivirían con sus padres.

Koichi revive en sus sueños el día en que acudió por primera vez a la casa de la familia Minamoto.

Al principio el no quería ir pues se sentía incomodo porque a pesar de que tenia ya tres años de conocer a Koji y a su padre, nunca había conocido a la demás familia de Koji, pero a fin de cuentas su madre lo convenció de ir. Koichi llego casa de Koji y dudo al tocar pues después de todo la casa de Koji era grande y lujosa mientras él vivía en un pequeño departamento...

Momentos después se encontraba ya tocando, el que abrió la puerta fue Koji que le recibió muy efusivamente abrazándolo hasta casi asfixiarlo...

**-Koji! Me ahogo...-**

**-Oh, lo siento Koichi-**

Koji lo suelta y lo invita a pasar, al entrar Koichi observa todo con detenimiento y después sigue a Koji quien lo guía al recibidor de la sala, Koichi se sorprende al ver a los señores Minamoto y a su hija ahí también, se queda paralizado hasta que el Sr. Minamoto lo saluda+

**-Hola hijo, como estas?-**

**-Muy bien Sr. Minamoto-**

**-...-**

**-Vamos Koichi, no seas tan formal, el es nuestro padre!-**

**-Eh?... ah, si...-**

**-Eso no importa, Koichi te presento a mi esposa, su nombre es Saya-**

**-Mucho gusto Koichi-**

**-El placer es mío...-**

**-Y ella es nuestra hermana menor Noriko-**

Koichi mira a la chica y ambos se miran unos segundos, después Koichi estira la mano para saludarla y ella se voltea y le da la espalda+

**-Ah...-**

**-Noriko! Esos no son buenos modales, a las visitas no se les trata así, además Koichi es nuestro hermano!-**

**-Es TU hermano, mío no-**

**-Noriko, hija no seas mal educada, saluda a Koichi-**

**-No quiero!-**

Todos se quedan en silencio, mientras Koichi solo piensa que hubiese sido mejor que no hubiese ido, luego de repente Koji mira a su padre y este solo asiente+

**-Bueno es hora de irnos, querida toma tu abrigo-**

**-Eh? Ah, lo siento Koji, si van a salir yo...-**

**-No, ellos van a salir, tu y yo nos quedaremos aquí no te preocupes-**

**-Pero...-**

**-No te preocupes hijo, queremos que te sientas cómodo y no lo estamos logrando, además tenemos otro compromiso-**

**-...-**

Koichi solo baja la cabeza y mira el suelo, la señora Saya se le acerca y le habla+

**-No te sientas mal, todo esta bien, ahora tu y Koji diviértanse! Son chicos y son hermanos. Ah! claro, deben planear la fiesta-**

**-Fiesta?-**

**-Es su cumpleaños recuerdas? Lo celebraran juntos, ya lo hablamos con tu madre y esta de acuerdo, así que tu padre y nosotras nos encargaremos de lo que ustedes quieran, después de todo cumplirán 14 años no es maravilloso?-**

**-...Gracias-**

**-Bueno nosotros nos vamos...-**

El señor Minamoto toma a Noriko del brazo y la lleva hacia afuera y son seguidos por la esposa de este, después de que se van, Koji toma la mano de Koichi y lo guía hasta su cuarto, al entrar Koichi se queda asombrado+

**-Wow! Ya me había imaginado tu cuarto pero nunca pensé que fuera tan...-**

**-Grande?-**

**-Si, eso...-**

**-Gracias, por cierto, tienes hambre? Porque si quieres podemos cenar-**

**-Mmm, como sea yo no...-**

Koichi mira hacia la esquina del cuarto y ve que ahí hay una guitarra+

**-Tienes una guitarra! sabes usarla?-**

**-Si... quieres escucharla?-**

**-Claro, me encantaría!-**

**-Bien-**

Koji toma la guitarra y comienza a tocar una melodía muy linda, Koichi lo mira mientras la toca, se queda viéndolo fijamente mientras varios pensamientos inundan su mente, lo mira embelesado y de repente se da cuenta de que se le queda viendo pues Koji le sonríe, Koichi se sonroja y al instante desvía la mirada y pone su vista en otro lugar, se mueve hacia el escritorio de Koji donde admira una foto de él y sus padres, al ver esto Koji deja la guitarra y habla con él+

**-Todo bien koichi?-**

**-Eh? si, linda foto-**

**-Gracias, si le das la vuelta encontraras la foto de Mama-**

**-Que bien!-**

Ambos se quedan callados unos segundos y luego es Koichi quien rompe el silencio+

**-Lo siento hice que tocaras la guitarra y luego deje de escucharla-**

**-Esta bien, me gusta hacerlo, te gusta a ti?-**

**-Mmm, es que a mi se me da mejor el canto, cuando estoy en el colegio, me gusta cantar y bueno Franklin toca la guitarra para mi y Rika me ayuda con los coros y...-**

Koichi sigue hablando y Koji se ve un poco molesto, se pregunta quienes son estas personas de las que Koichi habla porque nunca las había mencionado antes de repente, mira a Koichi a los ojos y este deja de hablar, y le pregunta a Koji si pasa algo...+

**-Que ocurre Koji?-**

**-Nada, solo me preguntaba quienes eran estas personas de las que hablabas?-**

**-Eh? Ah, Rika y Franklin? Rika es compañera de clase y mi mejor amiga y Franklin es...-**

**-Es un chico?-**

**-Si, si es un chico, es mayor que yo como por tres años y el es... mi mejor amigo-**

**-Dudaste mucho, acaso son algo màs?-**

**-No... Solo amigos... el hace un tiempo nos defendió a mi y a Rika de algunos molestos chicos, el es tan amable...-**

Después de decir esto Koichi se quedo sonriendo viendo hacia el suelo, Koji se sentía un poco molesto por la forma en la que Koichi se expresaba de ese sujeto, que significaba para él? Era un chico mayor obviamente pero aún así se preguntaba ello una y otra vez, sería que...+

**-Estas enamorado de él?-**

**-Que?-**

**-Que si estas enamorado de ese chico?-**

**-Koji, que clase de pregunta es esa?-**

**-Bueno es algo que quiero saber... màs bien creo que mi pregunta debería de ser, si te gustan los chicos Koichi-**

Koichi no sabia bien porque, pero se sentía nervioso, no sabia que contestarle a Koji, pues tenia miedo de que si le dijera que era cierto que le gustaban los chico probablemente Koji le rechazaría... que se suponía que debía hacer ahora?...+

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jijiji, aquí esta el primer capitulo!

Es un KojixKoichi claro esta todo puede cambiar jajaja!

Como sea Franklin y Rika me pertenecen!

Claro que acepto quejas, ideas y sugerencias ah y sus opiniones sobre estos chico jijiji.

Gracias a Hikari Segawa por su apoyo para sacar esta historia!

Ya sabes aquí esta espero y te guste!

Oh y la letra de la canción que canta Koichi, es la traducción de una hermosa canción de L'arc en ciel llamada 'Pieces' bella la canción, pero es un poco de la traducción porque obviamente la canción esta en japonés!

OK, nos vemos luego!


	2. Problemas

2.- Problemas

**Disclaimer.-** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia que escribo con el fin de diversión tanto como para mi y para ustedes...

**Notas.-** Esta historia contiene shonen ai (en un futuro tal vez yaoi) así que si no te gusta el género pues no lo leas pero si no es así, entonces adelante!

_Cursiva – Presente_

**Negritas – pasado**

_** pensamientos **_

**Parejas.-** KojixKoichi (esa es la principal, las demás pues ya veremos)

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ;) tratare de actualizar pronto, lo juro!

35353535353535355353535353535353535353535353535353536353535353533535353535533

Koichi miraba extrañado a Koji, no podía creer que le estuviera preguntando eso, la verdad lo había atacado con la guardia baja, pues no sabía bien que decir, miraba a Koji directamente a los ojos y este le sostenía la mirada, unos instantes después fue Koichi quien rompió el contacto visual mirando hacia el piso como si este fuera la cosa màs importante del mundo, Koji no soportaba tanto silencio, de repente Koichi hablo...

**-Sabes, me daba pena venir el día de hoy, no es que no quisiera venir pero... me sentía fuera de lugar, pero Mamá me convenció...-**

**-Koichi... lo siento, no debí preguntar tal cosa...-**

**-No me importa, por cierto estabas haciendo tarea? Lo digo porque tu libreta esta abierta...-**

**-Oh no, no es tarea, un amigo me pidió que le ayudara a escribir una canción para su banda pero... yo no soy bueno en eso...-**

**-Puedo ver?-**

**-Claro...-**

Koichi toma la libreta y se sienta en el escritorio dándole la espalda a Koji y comienza a leer y cambiar algunas cosas después de unos momentos deja la libreta y se levanta le da la hoja a Koji quien la lee y luego sonríe+

**-Vaya, realmente eres bueno-**

**-Solo es un pasatiempo... además no es tan bueno...-**

**-Si tú lo dices...-**

Ambos se quedan callados sin saber que decir, de repente Koji recuerda algo+

**-Ah cierto! La cena, te parece bien si la calentamos y comemos algo?-**

**-Me parece perfecto!-**

Ambos bajan y van hacia la cocina, Koji le indica donde están las cosas, poco después ambos están ocupados calentando la cena, Koji esta en la estufa mientras Koichi cortaba un poco de pan, de repente la mente de Koji es inundada de muchos pensamientos...+

**_ Rayos, debo controlar mas mis sentimientos, pero... no pude evitar tener un ataque de celos cuando Koichi hablaba tan bien de ese chico..._**

**_Se que Koichi es una buena persona y si le digo que me gustan los chicos lo entenderá pero... como le digo que el chico que me gusta es èl? _**

Los pensamientos de Koji son interrumpidos por Koichi que emite un pequeño sonido de dolor pues el muy torpe se corto mientras rebanaba el pan...+

**-Auch!-**

**-Que pasa Koichi?-**

**-Me corte...-**

**-Déjame ver-**

Koji toma la mano de Koichi y ve la herida, toma el dedo en el que se corto y lo lleva a su boca para chupar su herida, al hacer esto Koichi se sonroja y dice muy quedamente el nombre de Koji+

**-...Koji... que haces...-**

**-Koichi yo...hay algo que debo decirte...-**

**-...-**

**-Hay alguien que me gusta y mucho-**

**-Ah...-**

**-Pero no se si esa persona me corresponda y tengo miedo de que si se lo digo me rechace-**

**-Descuida Koji-**

Koichi se suelta del agarre de Koji y luego lo abraza hacia el y con voz baja en el oído le dice+

-**Eres un buen chico, cualquiera se sentiría afortunado de tenerte a su lado, yo estoy feliz de que seas mi hermano, y estoy muy feliz de tenerte a mi lado así que no te preocupes-**

**-Y si te digo que quien me gusta es un chico?-**

**-No tiene nada de malo Koji mientras existe el amor no importa mucho si ambos son hombres-**

Koji se separa un poco de Koichi y sonríe+

**-Eso esperaba escuchar de tu parte... Koichi el chico que me gusta eres tú-**

**-Yo?-**

**-Así es Koichi...-**

**-Koji yo...-**

**-No digas nada, solo déjame mostrarte que tanto me gustas-**

Koji comienza a acercar su rostro al de Koichi y cierra sus ojos, Koichi no sabe que hacer, escucha su corazón latir a mil por hora y puede sentir el aliento de Koji en su rostro así que por impulso cierra los ojos, segundos después puede sentir los labios de Koji sobre los suyos, y es un sentimiento tan embriagante que se olvida de todo incluso de la herida que se habìa ocasionado con el cuchillo, le abraza muy fuerte, la respiración de ambos se vuelve un poco agitada pero no se separan, Koji comienza a acariciar la espalda de Koichi mientras que este se separa un poco para tomar aire, Koji comienza a besar tiernamente su cuello y justo cuando va a besarlo de nuevo en la boca se oye el sonido de un celular ambos se separan rápidamente y tratan de tranquilizarse, Koji saca su celular y al ver que no es el suyo voltea a ver confundido a Koichi, este solo sonríe y saca de la bolsa de su pantalón un celular pequeño, mira la pantalla y moviéndose hacia la sala contesta la llamada+

**-Diga, habla Kimura... Ah, que tal?-**

Koji mira como Koichi contesta muy animado, le ve muy contento al hablar, y de repente se da cuenta de algo, hacía unos días atrás mientras platicaban a Koji le habìan llamado al celular y después de colgar Koichi le habìa dicho que los celulares eran molestos y que no le agradaban.

Si entonces habìa dicho eso, como es que ahora tenìa uno? Y lo que era màs importante con quien hablaba?

Mientras esperaba que terminara de hablar podìa sentir como su furia crecìa, y peor aùn aumento cuando Koichi comenzo a hablar màs bajo, pero no evito que Koji escuchara las ultimas palabras de Koichi...+

**-Te lo agradecerìa mucho, estare listo en 10 minutos, si, en la direcciòn que te deje... gracias-**

Koji observo cuando Koichi guardo el pequeño aparato y volteo a mirarlo con su sonrisa de siempre, màs se topo con la mirada frìa de Koji, al instante Koichi se sintio un poco nervioso, pero continuo mirando a Koji y al instante hablo+

**-Lo siento tuve que contestar-**

**-No sabìa que tuvieras un celular crei que dijiste que eran molestos-**

**-Ah eso... veras yo...-**

**-Con quien hablabas?-**

**-...Nadie importante-**

**-Donde lo conseguiste? Que yo recuerde tu no tienes los medios para comprarte un teléfono de esos-**

**-Que quieres decir con ello?-**

**-Oh vamos! Koichi es màs que visto que tu no tienes el suficiente dinero para comprarte eso, tu y Mamà apenas si sobreviven con el sueldo de ella! Y claro, ella es tan orgullosa que no acepta el dinero de mi padre, ese telefono que tienes es demasiado caro para que tu lo hayas comprado...-**

**-Fue un regalo-**

**-Oh, ya veo, será que acaso tu y mamà consiguen las cosas de otra manera-**

Estas ultimas palabras Koji lo dijo de tal manera que ocasiono el enfado de Koichi, quien se acerco y le propino un buen golpe en el rostro que solo hizo que Koji se volteara+

**-No te permito que hables de esa manera sobre mi madre! De mi di lo que quieras pero a ella no la insultes!-**

Koichi se da la media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta pero antes de que pueda avanzar, visiblemente molesto Koji toma a Koichi del brazo y lo empuja hacia el sillon y luego se sube encima de èl y comienza a besarle a la fuerza+

**-Que haces Koji? Déjame!-**

**-No te importa lo que siento? Hace unos momentos fui totalmente sincero contigo y ni siquiera me respondiste nada, solamente hiciste planes para huir de mì, acaso no te importo?-**

**-Koji! Suéltame!-**

Koji vuelve a besarle y Koichi trata de soltarse, muerde el labio de Koji y este lo suelta, Koichi aprovecha para empujarlo al suelo y levantarse y salir corriendo de ahì, Koji se levanta y lo sigue, lo alcanza en el pequeño jardìn de su casa y lo tumba al suelo, ambos comienzan a golpearse hasta que de alguna manera Koji termina encima de Koichi y comienza a ahorcarlo, Koichi trata desesperadamente de soltarse pero no lo logra, de repente escucha su nombre y ve la sombra de alguien que de un solo golpe derriba a Koji y a èl le ayuda a levantarse+

**-Estas bien?-**

**-Eso creo... y Koji?-**

Ambos voltean y ven que Koji se levanta, los mira con recelo solo atina a preguntar...+

**-Quien eres tu y que quieres aquí?-**

**-Yo soy Franklin Taylor y vine a recoger a Koichi-**

**-Ah, tu eres el que le llamo-**

**-Franklin vamonos de aquí, por favor, llévame a casa-**

**-Claro Koichi, vamonos de aquí, puedes caminar?-**

**-Si, no te preocupes-**

**-Espera Koichi! Aùn no hemos terminado nuestra plàtica!-**

Koji se acerca y jala a Koichi del brazo, pero al instante es empujado a un lado por Franklin+

**-No te atrevas a tocarlo en mi presencia, no tolerare que nadie lastime a Koichi-**

**-Solo quiero hablar con èl-**

**-Cuando llegue no me pareció que estuvieran hablando-**

**-Eso no te incumbe!-**

Koichi al instante se acerco y jalo a Franklin pues a como estaban las cosas seguro que se agarrarían a golpes y eso a èl no le agradaba+

**-Franklin si no me llevas me iré solo!-**

**-Lo siento Koichi pero...-**

**-Nada, nos vamos o no?-**

**-Claro, lo siento-**

Franklin comienza a caminar y pasa su brazo por los hombros de Koichi mientras caminan hacia fuera, Koji los mira e inmediatamente reacciona y le dice en voz alta a Koichi+

**-El es tu novio verdad? Por eso hace un rato que te dije mis sentimientos tu no me dijiste nada verdad?-**

**-Franklin es un buen chico, me ofrece su amistad sincera sin esperar nada a cambio, me cuida y me protege a ti no te debe de preocupar si existe o no algo entre nosotros Koji... no te acerques a mì, por el momento no quiero verte-**

Dicho esto Koichi y Franklin salieron de la propiedad de la familia Minamoto y subieron a un auto negro convertible que se encontraba fuera de la casa, Franklin encendió el auto y se alejaron de ahì, Koji se quedo ahì parado, las ultimas palabras de Koichi le habían herido demasiado y ahora no sabia que hacer, miro hacia donde se había ido el auto y se quedo ahì pensando en que debía hacer ahora.

Koichi y Franklin llegaron a su destino, Franklin acompaño a Koichi hasta que este entro a su casa, al ver que su madre no estaba Koichi le pidió a Franklin que se quedara un poco màs pues deseaba hablar con èl, Franklin acepto y se sentaron en e pequeño sofá que tenían en la sala, Koichi le platico lo ocurrido en la casa de los Minamoto, desde el momento en que llego hasta lo ocurrido en la cocina, Koichi comenzó a llorar cuando le platico las cosas que Koji le habìa dicho, Franklin lo abrazo hacia èl+

**-Lo siento, por mi culpa te peleaste con èl, en verdad mi regalo le molesto tanto?-**

**-Eso parece, tal vez no debí aceptarlo... lo mejor será que te lo regrese Franklin-**

**-Ni lo menciones Koichi, fue un regalo y los regalos no se regresan-**

**-Gracias... cuando me sienta mejor hablare con èl... que tanto me ves?-**

**-Koichi, talvez deberías ver tu cuello...-**

Koichi se fija en un espejo que estaba cerca y al verse nota que tiene marcadas las manos de Koji alrededor del cuello+

**-Rayos! Ahora que hare?-**

**-Pues... puedes ponerte compresas de agua fría, no se quitaran pero al menos desaparecerán un poco mas rápido-**

**-Supongo...-**

**-Será mejor que me vaya-**

**-Gracias por ayudarme, no se que hubiera hecho si tu no hubieras llegado-**

**-No importa... por cierto, Rika me llamo para que te trajera la canción que te escribí para que cantes en el festival de la próxima semana lo recuerdas?-**

**-Ah, cierto, la traes?-**

**-La verdad es que, la canción que tu escribiste ni siquiera la toque, de hecho me tome la molestia de escribir una canción... toma, espero que te guste-**

Franklin le da algunas hojas y luego se despide y se va, Koichi entra a su habitación y nota que en la hoja de la canción esta una nota adjunta que dice así+

**Koichi-**

**Esta será la canción que cantaras en el festival, yo mismo la escribí, pero también quiero que sepas, que en esa canción van escritos mis sentimientos hacia tì, en cuanto la leas y tengas una respuesta a ellos llámame por favor.**

**Franklin**

**-Franklin...-**

Koichi lee la letra y al leerla se sonroja…+

**_/A pesar de que he visto amistades arruinarse por el amor_**

**_No puedo resistirlo más_**

**_Te necesito, màs de lo que nunca sabrás_**

**_Solo el pensamiento del sabor de tus labios me estremece_**

_**Que tanto he esperado por tus gentiles caricias**_

**_en mis brazos te mantendré cerca y te besare una vez màs_**

**_No sabes que tan fuerte han crecido estos sentimientos por ti?_**

**_Solo di una palabra y seré tuyo_**

**_Nada me importa ahora, tu lo eres todo para mí_**

**_Quédate conmigo para siempre_**

**_No me alejes de ti_**

**_Déjame abrazarte muy cerca de mí_**

_**He esperado mucho tiempo por ti,**_

**_Por favor no te burles y te alejes de mí_**

_**Aquí y ahora es el verdadero paraíso**_

_**Con tu hermoso rostro sonriente**_

**_Se que no me arrepentiré_**

_**A pesar de que he visto amistades arruinarse por el amor**_

**_No puedo resistirlo más_**

**_Te necesito, màs de lo que nunca sabrás_**

_**Solo el pensamiento del sabor de tus labios me estremece**_

_**Que tanto he esperado por tus gentiles caricias**_

**_en mis brazos te mantendré cerca y te besare una vez màs/_**

Koichi lee esto y se queda sin palabras, se tumba en la cama y mira la hoja, voltea hacia un pequeño buró en el que se encuentran varias fotos, entre ellas una de Koji, Koichi solo cierra los ojos y se da la vuelta, de su pantalón, saca su celular y marca un numero, después de que el teléfono suena tres veces se oye la voz de alguien, Koichi solo sonríe...

El escenario cambia radicalmente, Koichi escucha sonar el teléfono y de mala gana contesta, pero su estado de animo cambia al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea+

_-Hola Koichi como estas?-_

_-Ah, buen día Rika, para que me llamas tan temprano?—_

_-Temprano? Son las 12 del día Koichi, se supone que ya debías estar aquí en el estudio, el programa comienza en dos horas y aún no sabes de que va a tratar el programa!-_

_-Oh, lo siento! Creo que me quede dormido-_

_-Esta bien, no importa, lo màs importante es, estas bien tù?-_

_-Claro, porque lo preguntas?-_

_-Bueno Yuki me dijo que cuando te dejo en tu casa después del concierto no te veías muy bien-_

_-No es nada... llego en media hora, te lo prometo!-_

Colgó el teléfono, se dio una ducha rápida y después de vestirse salio casi corriendo, al llegar al estudio todos le estaban esperando pues querían ponerle al tanto de las cosas que se supone harían en el programa. Un rato después Koichi se encontraba respondiendo las preguntas que le hacían los conductores del programa en vivo+

_-Que bien y por ultimo dinos que se siente ser famoso a tu edad?- _

_-Pues... es un sentimiento muy especial, aùn no puedo creer esto-_

_-Bien, ahora pasaremos a la sección de preguntas de las fanáticas, aquí en estas hojas, tengo muchas preguntas que tus fans quieren hacerte así que comencemos, la primera dice:_

**_1.- Te gusta el helado de chocolate?-_**

_-Me encanta, pero mi malvada productora no me deja comerlo-_

_-Vaya parece que eso es malo, pregunta numero dos:_

_**2.- Si te lo pidiera saldrías conmigo?** Vaya parece que la chica es atrevida-_

_-Si tengo tiempo porque no?-_

_-Que bien, espero que tengas mucha suerte y la siguiente pregunta dice así:_

_**3.- Tienes familia?-**_

_-...-_

_-Koichi?-_

Koichi se queda callado y deja de sonreír, mira hacia donde se encuentra Rika y esta solo le sonríe débilmente, mira de nuevo hacia las cámaras responde con voz firme...+

_-No, no tengo familia-_

_-Oh es en serio? No nos estas mintiendo?-_

Koichi lo voltea a ver un poco molesto+

_-Yo no miento con respecto a ello-_

_-Oh, lo sentimos mucho, vamos a unos anuncios de nuestros patrocinadores y volveremos con nuestro invitado!-_

Las luces se apagan y Koichi se queda ahí mirando hacia el frente, èl no mentía, ahora no tenía familia, simplemente era un chico que tenía fama y fortuna pero que no tenía familia... después de todo, èl no era tan perfecto como todos creían...+

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pobre Koichi...

En fin, lo siento! Me tarde un poco es que me faltaban unas cosas y no me alcanzo a terminarlo antes...

Por cierto, la 'canción' que Franklin escribió es la traducción de una canción de un grupo japonés llamado weib, me encanta la canción!

Bueno, tratare de actualizar pronto y espero que les guste este cap!

Recuerden se acepta de todo, quejas, sugerencias y demas! Menos virus...

Cuidense!


	3. Promesas

3.- Promesas

**Disclaimer.-** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia que escribo con el fin de diversión tanto como para mi y para ustedes...

**Notas.-** Esta historia contiene shonen ai (en un futuro tal vez yaoi) así que si no te gusta el género pues no lo leas pero si no es así, entonces adelante!

_Cursiva – Presente_

**Negritas – pasado**

_**'personajes extra'**_

Parejas.- KojixKoichi (esa es la principal, las demás pues ya veremos)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

El dia habìa amanecido soleado, un joven de cabello negro recogido en una coleta que le llegaba a la cintura caminaba por una calle llena de gente màs ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pasaba por alli todos los dìas camino al departamento que compartìa con dos compañeros de clases, despues de todo era lo que habìa conseguido cerca de la universidad pues desde hacìa un tiempo ya no vivìa con sus padres, despues de abrirse camino entre la multitud llego al fin al departamento, al entrar un chico de cabello corto le recibio muy efusivamente colgandose de su cuello...

_-Koji! al fin llegas, te quedaste en la biblioteca?-_

_-Si, tenia mucha tarea, sueltame Hiroshi sabes que no me gusta que te me acerques tanto!-_

_-jijijiji, ya lo se, pero es divertido molestarte!-_

_-Mm, dime, Rin ya esta aquì?-_

_-Claro ya sabes, la chica esta de nuevo viendo ese programa tonto de chismes, llego gritando algo como que un super modelo estaria en television o algo asì-_

_-Vaya, bueno ya la conoces, eso es lo malo de compartir la habitaciòn con una chica-_

_-Si, mis hermanas siempre eran asi-_

_-Por cierto, el profesor me felicito asegura que soy muy buen estudiante-_

_-Koji, eres un buen estudiante, todos los profesores lo dicen ademas si sigues con esas notas pasaras seguro el examen final-_

_-Tu lo crees Hiroshi?-_

_-Claro Koji-_

_-Quieren callarse? No me dejan escuchar la television!-_

_-Lo sentimos!-_

Hiroshi se mete a una de las habitaciones, mientras que Koji mira a la chica que se encuentra sentada en un pequeño sillon frente el televisor, mira la pantalla y solo sonrie, se sienta en una mesa cercana al sofa y sacando algunos libros comienza a leerlos hasta que un grito por parte de la chica es escuchado, Koji sobresaltado salta de su lugar y voltea hacia la chica que solo esta emocionada por el televisor...

_-Me asustaste Rin!-_

_-Lo siento Koji no pude evitarlo, no quieres ver el televisor conmigo?-_

_-Aun tengo libros que leer-_

_-Oh vamos, relajate un poco-_

_-Esta bien, es ese programa de chismes?-_

_-Esta terminando, pero pronto comenzara uno donde estara el super modelo Rikk Sanders! es tan apuesto!-_

_-Entonces para que quiero verlo yo?-_

_-Solo para hacerme compañìa?-_

_-Esta bien...-_

Ambos miran el programa, Koji lo mira sin mucho interes, al salir el tan mencionado Rikk, la chica grita de nuevo, Koji solo la mira sonriendo por la escena, minutos despues la atencion de Koji es dirigida totalmente al televisor...

_**'Y para celebrar tu regreso a Japon, te tenemos una sorpresa Rikk, en este dìa para celebrar tu triunfo en el extranjero, te hemos traìdo a alguien muy especial, demosle una gran bienvenida a Koichi!'**_

_-AAA, es Koichi! Mira Koji, es Koichi oh por dios el es mi idolo tambien!-_

Koji mira el televisor sin moverse, admira al chico que esta en television vestido totalmente de negro y que sonrie saludando hacia el publico, Koji lo ve y no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa, ve que Koichi saluda al chico y que luego se sienta a su lado, comienzan a platicar de cosas que no logra escuchar bien pues comienza a recordar tiempo atras cuando acudio a disculparse con Koichi.

Habìan pasado ya varios dìas, y decidio ir a ver a Koichi, despues de todo le debìa una disculpa, al llegar a casa de la familia Kimura quien le recibio fue su madre, despues de los saludos debidos, esta le dijo que Koichi hacia algunos mandados pero que llegaria en cualquier momento asì que se sento a esperar mientras tomaba un refresco, minutos despues escucho la voz de Koichi y al levantarse del pequeño sofa lo vio, màs no venìa solo, estaba acompañado por Franklin, si , ese chico estaba con èl, los tres se quedaron viendo sin decir nada hasta que la madre de los gemelos les llamo

**-Koichi, Franklin que bueno que llegaron, trajeron lo que les pedì?-**

**-Claro señora, cada cosa que pidio, le ayudo a guardarlas?-**

**-No te molestes Franklin-**

**-No es molestia, seguro que Koichi querra hablar con su hermano-**

**-Ah, ustedes ya se conocen?-**

**-Algo asi...-**

Franklin y la Sra. Kimura comienzan a arreglar las cosas y entonces Koichi le pide a Koji que lo siga, entran a la habitaciòn y despues de cerrar la puerta ambos se ven a los ojos, de repente Koichi le dirije la palabra a Koji...

**-Entonces... vienes a?-**

**-Si, yo... querìa pedirte una disculpa por lo del otro dìa... creo que no me porte bien... lo siento...-**

**-Mi cuello estuvo marcado por los siguientes dos dìas... tuve que esconderlo de mi madre...-**

**-Perdoname Koichi, no se que me paso, se muy bien que con un lo siento no arreglo nada pero...-**

**-Esta bien Koji, en primer lugar ya ni siquiera estaba enojado contigo, solo no hallaba el momento de acercarme a ti, en mi colegio hemos estado ocupados con los examenes-**

**-Ya veo... ese chico es muy amigo tuyo no?-**

**-Franklin? si, ha sido amigo mio desde hace algunos años...-**

**-Mama se lleva bien con èl no?-**

**-Pues si, te digo que hace años nos conocemos, ademas Mama... no es nada-**

**-...-**

**-Porque no vienes, te presentare como debe ser-**

Koichi toma la mano de Koji ocasionando que el otro se sonroje, al salir llegan con su madre y Franklin, Koichi los presenta debidamente y para sorpresa de Koji, Franklin le saluda cortesmente, momentos despues los cuatro hablan muy animadamente y la madre de ambos les da una noticia inesperada...

**-Bueno y por cuestiones del trabajo debere salir unos dìas fuera de la ciudad y a decir verdad me preocupa dejarte solo Koichi-**

**-Descuida Mama, puedo cuidarme solo, pero si te hace sentir màs tranquila, Franklin y Rika pueden venir a quedarse-**

**-Si, Rika y yo podemos ocuparnos de su casa señora Kimura-**

**-No te preocupes Franklin, todo esta arreglado-**

**-Arreglado? a que te refieres con ello Mama?-**

**-Bueno Koichi, hable con tu padre y con Saya, ellos estan de acuerdo en que pases unos dìas en su casa, solo mientras regreso, estaras con Koji y yo estare màs tranquila, no quiero decir que no este tranquila con Franklin y Rika pero estoy segura que me entienden cierto Franklin?-**

**-Por supuesto, a mi tambien me parece perfecto, Koichi sera bueno que pases tiempo con tu hermano menor-**

**-Claro... tu que opinas Koji?-**

**-Me parece muy bien, tenemos mucho de que hablar!-**

**-Que bien, me emociona saber que ustedes estaran juntos, porque me parece que ultimamente no la estan pasando bien o me equivoco?-**

**-Claro que no Mama, Koichi y yo la hemos pasado bien-**

**-Que bien, bueno Koichi en dos dìas te ire a dejar a casa de tu padre y luego volvere en dos semanas, el tiempo exacto para terminar de planear la fiesta-**

**-Dos semanas?-**

**-No te preocupes hijo estaras bien, por el momento me retiro al trabajo-**

**-Yo tambien me voy, la puedo llevar al trabajo señora Kimura?-**

**-Eres muy amable Franklin-**

**-No es nada... Minamoto quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-**

**-No gracias, yo puedo irme solo...-**

**-Como quieras-**

Momentos despues los tres se fueron dejando solo a Koichi, no sabìa porque pero lo tenìa muy nervioso la idea de quedarse en casa de Koji.

Pasados los dos dìas Koichi se encontraba ya en casa de Koji, los padres de este lo recibieron muy bien y le habian dicho que para su comodidad se estaria quedando en la habitaciòn de Koji, puesto que la cama de Koji era muy grande serìa buena idea que la compartieran, Koichi un poco apenado les dio las gracias y puesto que ya era tarde se retiro junto con Koji a dormir, ya estando en la habitaciòn, ambos se sentaron en el borde de la cama y comenzaron a platicar poco a poco se les fue el tiempo, cuando se dieron cuenta ya no habìa ruido lo que significaba que los padres de Koji ya se habìan retirado a dormir, despues de quedarse unos momentos callados Koji le hablo a Koichi...

**-Koichi... sobre lo que te dije el otro dìa...-**

**-...-**

**-Quiero que sepas que lo decia en serio hermano, el solo hecho de pensar en tì me hace sentir muy bien... ni hablar de tenerte cerca, me vuelve loco el solo hecho de que me toques...-**

**-Koji... tu y yo somos hermanos nada podrìa haber entre noso...-**

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues Koji cerro sus labios con los suyos, al instante sintio latir su corazon muy rapido, no pudiendo resistirse ante tal contacto que èl tambien deseaba abrazo a Koji, poco a poco Koji lo empujo en la cama hasta quedar sobre el.

Comenzo a besar su cuello mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Koichi quien al sentir el contacto emitio un pequeño gemido que hizo que Koji se estremeciera al instante.

Koji comenzo a besar y a acariciar de nuevo el cuerpo de Koichi mientras este lo abrazaba con màs fuerza hacia el, el beso se hizo mas intenso y su respiracion se hacia cada vez màs agitada, Koji comenzo a deslizar su mano comenzando por el cuello de Koichi y avanzando a su objetivo, se detuvo e n la pequeña cintura de Koichi donde comenzaban los boxers que traia puestos pero antes de que pudiera seguir Koichi lo detuvo

**-Espera Koji...-**

**-Que ocurre Koichi, no quieres seguir?-**

**-Es solo que... aùn no es tiempo...-**

**-...Tendre que esperar?-**

**-Si... por favor espera...-**

**-Pero por cuanto tiempo? Se que tu tambien lo deseas, lo se por la reaccion de tu cuerpo...-**

**-Si pero... al menos espera hasta nuestro cumpleaños, te prometo que ese sera mi regalo para ti, si?-**

**-Esta bien...-**

Koji se acomodo en la cama al lado de Koichi y lo atrajo hacia èl besando su frente, minutos despues le hizo una pregunta a Koichi que habìa estado rondando su mente desde hacia dos dìas atras...

**-Entonces ese chico...-**

**-Franklin?-**

**-Si, es tu novio? Pregunto porque, se lleva bien con Mama, la ayuda en todo, tu y èl se tratan demasiado bien...-**

**-Dime Koji tu y Takuya son novios?-**

**-Que? Yo y Takuya jamas! Solo somos buenos amigos-**

**-Lo ves? Asi es conmigo y Franklin solo somos buenos amigos-**

**-Entendido...-**

**-Porque? Acaso estas celoso?-**

**-Claro! no podrìa soportar saber que estas con alguien màs-**

**-No te preocupes Koji, desde el momento en que te conocì supe que yo no podrìa ser de nadie màs, mi cuerpo y mi alma te pertenecen, aùn es muy pronto para decir eso pero es verdad, no he podido pesar en nadie màs que no seas tù...-**

**-Koichi...-**

**-Koji tu y yo estaremos juntos sin importar que, o al menos eso espero...-**

**-Si yo tambien-**

**-Es una promesa?-**

**-Si, es una promesa-**

Sellaron esa promesa con un largo y profundo beso, poco despues ambos quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno del otro...

Koji volvio a la realidad, miro el televisor y Koichi estaba diciendo algo pero no le presto mucha atencion cuando de repente noto algo, ese chico llamado Rikk tenia su mano sobre la de Koichi, presto màs atenciòn a lo que decian y de pronto escucho lo que hablaban...

_**'Asi que los rumores de que estan viviendo juntos son verdaderos?'**_

_**'Asi es, Koichi y yo llevamos viviendo juntos hace ya casi un año'**_

_**'Wow, eso si que es una sorpresa, pues los felicitamos y esperamos que...'**_

Koji no escucho màs, de nuevo su mente habìa quedado en blanco, no daba credito a lo que escuchaba Koichi vivia con ese chico? Entonces era de verdad que habìa cambiado...

Miro el televisor de nuevo y se quedo viendolo fijamente hasta que Rin lo saco de sus pensamientos

_-Sabes Koji, justo ahora acabo de darme cuenta de algo... Despues de mirar detenidamente a Koichi y de mirarte a ti me doy cuenta que tu y èl tienen un parecido enorme, no sera que tui eres su hermano gemelo perdido?-_

_-Jajajaja, que graciosa eres Rin, creeme si yo fuera su hermano, no estarìa aqui-_

Dicho esto Koji se levanto del sofa y se fue directo a su cuarto, no querìa seguir con el interrogatorio de la chica, sin embargo aùn tenìa muy presente las palabras de ese chico, no podìa creer que Koichi estuviera viviendo con alguien màs, se dejo caer sobre la cama boca abajo mientras pensaba en todo lo que habìa ocurrido.

Se preguntaba si todo lo que habìan vivido juntos en verdad Koichi lo habìa olvidado, sin quererlo evoco los recuerdos que mantenìa sellados porque eran muy dolorosos, los recuerdos que habìan hecho que èl y Koichi ahora estuvieran separados...+

696969696969696969696969696969696969696966969696969

OMG! Creo que por hoy fue suficiente... oh dios, màs obstaculos jijiji si que sufran!

No, no es cierto, asì es la vida siempre hay obstaculos que superar o no?

Como quiera les agradezco sus reviews que me ayudan a seguir adelante!

Que sera lo que recordara Koji?

Eso lo veremos en el proximo capitulo!

Nos vemos!


	4. Promesas rotas

**Disclaimer.-** _Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia que escribo con el fin de diversión tanto como para mi y para ustedes..._

**Notas.-** _Esta historia contiene shonen ai (en un futuro tal vez yaoi) así que si no te gusta el género pues no lo leas pero si no es así, entonces adelante!_

_Cursiva – Presente_

**Negritas – pasado**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_+Dicho esto Koji se levanto del sofá y se fue directo a su cuarto, no quería seguir con el interrogatorio de la chica, sin embargo aun tenía muy presente las palabras de ese chico, no podía creer que Koichi estuviera viviendo con alguien màs, se dejo caer sobre la cama boca abajo mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido._

_Se preguntaba si todo lo que habían vivido juntos en verdad Koichi lo había olvidado, sin quererlo evoco los recuerdos que mantenía sellados porque eran muy dolorosos, los recuerdos que habían hecho que él y Koichi ahora estuvieran separados...+_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Las ultimas dos semanas, se la habian pasado de maravilla, habìan platicado divertido y demás, les habìa encantado pasar tiempo juntos, pero al fin la madre de Koichi habìa llegado, y habìa llegado la hora de separarse, Koichi comenzó a recoger las cosas que habìa llegado y Koji lo miraba mientras lo hacia...

**-Me pones nervioso...-**

**-De verdad? lo hubieras dicho antes-**

**-Koji!-**

Koji se acerca y lo besa, pero Koichi le empuja suavemente

**-No ahora, después al ver que tardo pueden venir a buscarme y no creo que quieras que nos encuentren... cierto?-**

**-Si pero... es solo que no puedo soportar a idea de que te iras...-**

**-Koji no seas dramático, me iré a casa solamente, igual nos veremos en unos días recuerdas?-**

**-Claro, la fiesta, no olvides invitar a tus amigos!-**

**-Claro... tu invitaras a los chicos?-**

**-Si, Takuya y Zoe están confirmados, lamentablemente Junpei y Tomoki dijeron que no podrían venir...-**

**-Mmm, bueno, nos vemos después-**

Koichi le da un beso rápido a Koji y sale de la habitación, Koichi se va feliz disfrutando aùn del beso que el y Koji habìan compartido...

Días después, llego el tan esperado dìa de la fiesta, Koji se encontraba feliz pues además de que festejaría su cumpleaños con su hermano, también era el dia donde Koichi cumpliría su promesa y pasaría la noche con èl, con la mirada, busco por todos lados a Koichi hasta que lo diviso del otro lado del gran patio de su casa, donde se estaba realizando la fiesta, Koji miro a Koichi con tal intensidad que logro que se sonrojara, Koichi se volteo para ocultar su sonrojo y camino hacia dentro de la casa.

Adentro, Koichi fue al baño para mojarse el rostro y tratar de que su nerviosismo fuera menos evidente, se encontraba tan nervioso, sabía que ese dìa tenía una promesa que cumplir, no es que se hubiera arrepentido, para nada, èl no hacia eso, pero en verdad se sentia algo nervioso.

Salio de nuevo al jardín y miro hacia todos lados, comenzaba a impacientarse pues Rika y Franklin no habìan llegado aùn, los habìa invitado, al igual que ha varios chicos del salón, pero al parecer nadie habìa ido, se encontraba pensando en eso cuando Koji se acerco a su lado para tratar de platicar con èl...

**-Esperando a tus amigos?-**

**-Eh? Ah, si... como te la esats pasando Koji-**

**-De maravilla y tu?-**

**-También, me hace feliz el estar contigo en este dìa tan especial-**

**-Que bien, siento exactamente lo mismo...-**

**-Que bien-**

**-Por cierto Koichi querìa preguntarte algo, quien es el hombre que esta con Mama?-**

**-Ah, el señor Taylor-**

**-Porque me suena conocido?-**

**-Es el padre de Franklin y muy pronto sera el esposo de mama-**

**-Que bien! Me alegra que mama vaya a rehacer su vida!-**

**-A mi tambien...-**

Ambos se miran a los ojos y guardan silencio, Koichi va a hablar cuando al fondo se escucha una voz

**-Hey Minamoto! Ven a ver esto!-**

**-Enseguida voy! Porque no vienes Koichi, seguro que te diviertes!-**

**-Si no te molesta iré primero a saludar al señor Taylor y luego te alcanzo si?-**

**-Muy bien-**

Koji se va hacia donde están los demás chicos, Koichi va hacia donde su madre se encuentra para saludar al padre de Franklin

**-Buenas tardes sr. Taylor-**

**-Buenas tardes Koichi, como te la estas pasando?-**

**-Muy bien-**

**-Que bueno, a tu hermano también se le ve muy alegre-**

**-Si... disculpe sr. Taylor, no quiero molestarlo pero quería saber si es que acaso Franklin no va a venir?-**

**-Bueno, se lo pregunte esta mañana y no me dijo nada, dijo que tendrìa algunas cosas que hacer pero que seguro llegaria-**

**-Ah...-**

**-No te pongas triste hijo, disfruta la fiesta, seguro que Franklin viene-**

**-Es solo que, nadie ha llegado, ni siquiera Rika y bueno...-**

**-Pero tus demás amigos estan aqui-**

**-Lo se Mama, aunque la mayoría son amigos de Koji y bueno yo solo conozco a Takuya y Zoe pero... como ellos estan el mismo colegio conocen a los demas chicos y pues...-**

**-No te preocupes tanto Koichi, porque no les llamas?-**

**-Cierto! Si me disculpan-**

Koichi va hacia adentro de la casa mientras Koji se le queda viendo y despues de unos momentos le sigue con un poco de distancia para ver hacia donde se dirige, ya adentro Koichi busca entre la pequeña mochila en la que llevaba sus cosas y saca su celular, lo toma entre sus manos y sale de la casa, esta vez a la entrada de la casa donde nadie le viera, pero antes de que marcara vio que iba llegando un auto convertible de color negro y de inmediato le reconoció, era el auto de Franklin, salio apresuradamente y vio que del auto, ademas de Rika bajaban tres personas màs, al verlos se sorprendió de que Kensuke, Kio y Seiichi en verdad hubieran asistido pues ninguno de los tres eran muy sociables que digamos, Kensuke era muy reservado, era un chico solo unos centímetros màs alto que Koichi, llevaba su cabello negro un poco arriba de los hombros, era muy delgado, el dìa de hoy llevaba puesto un pantalón negro no muy ajustado en conjunto con una chaqueta de cuello alto y mangas largas de color azul, era claro que solo a èl se le ocurría usar una chaqueta con aquel calor, Koichi le habìa conocido en sus clases de pintura y como ambos no eran muy populares, se llevaron de maravilla, poco después, Kensuke le presento a otro amigo de èl llamado Kio, este chico tenia el cabello de color plateado y ademas lo llevaba demasiado largo, pues le llegaba un poco màs abajo de la cintura, pero a èl le gustaba llevarlo asi, el llevaba puesto un pantalón de color cafe con bolsas por todos lados y además traía puesto un suéter morado, Seiichi por su parte llevaba unos pantalones cafés muy sencillos, una playera blanca sin mangas y un chaleco de color negro, el tenia el cabello corto y a decir verdad a èl le habìa conocido gracias a Rika, juntos eran el grupo menos deseado en su colegio pero aun asi, al menos ellos eran buenos amigos... sin pensarlo màs se acerco con una gran sonrisa para recibirlos, mientras Koji observaba aùn un poco alejado pues deseaba saber quienes eran ellos

**-Chicos! Al fin llegan! Rika porque tardaron tanto?-**

**-Veras, digamos que alguien se tardo demasiado en salir verdad Kensuke?-**

**-Hey lo siento, le pedi permiso a mama en el ultimo momento!-**

**-Claro, y bueno después fuimos a recoger a Seiichi y al parecer este aùn estaba dormido-**

**-Lo siento pero anoche tuve visitas y bueno, estas se fueron hasta muy, muy tarde y pues creo que ya no dormí pero entonces a media tarde creo que me dormí... lo siento-**

**-En fin, el único que estaba listo era Kio-**

**-De hecho si... definitivamente este auto es muy pequeño para todos, debes comprar uno màs grande Frank... Franklin?-**

Todos voltean y no ven a Franklin que aùn se encuentra en el auto, todos lo miran y luego miran a Koichi, este por su parte no sabe que ocurre...

**-Mm, Koichi creo que tu y Franklin necesitan hablar-**

**-Esta molesto Rika?-**

**-No lo se, pregúntaselo tu mismo-**

**-Si amigo, solo dinos como seguir y nosotros llegaremos hasta la reunion-**

**-Bien... sigan ese pequeño pasillo y llegaran directo alli esta mi mama y mi hermano-**

**-Aa, yo no conozco al hermano de Koichi, tu si Rika?-**

**-Siento decepcionarte Seiichi pero no, el ùnico que lo conoce es Franklin-**

**-Entonces dejemos de hablar y vayamos para conocerlo chicos!-**

Los cuatro se van y Koichi se acerca a Franklin quien sale del auto y se recarga en el mismo cerrando la puerta, ambos se quedan en silencio y de repente Franklin se acerca a Koichi y lo abraza hacia èl sorprendiéndolo por esta acción

**-Franklin...-**

**-Porque èl? Porque lo eliges a èl? Si me lo permitieras, yo tambien podrìa hacerte feliz Koichi!--**

**-No es solo eso Franklin... Koji es... muy especial para mi...-**

**-Yo no lo soy?-**

**-...Franklin, suéltame...-**

**-Lo siento...-**

**-Esta bien-**

Koichi lo jala y lo hace sentarse a su lado sobre el cofre de su auto

**-No pienses mal, claro que tu eres alguien importante en mi vida, eres quien màs me ha protegido pero... yo no puedo regir sobre mi corazòn, en verdad agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi y créeme, si la situación fuera diferente yo no hubiera dudado en corresponder tus sentimientos pero...-**

**-Lo encontraste a èl...-**

**-Si, te dire que al principio pense que el sentimiento que sentìa por èl era porque no nos conocìamos, era algo nuevo en mi vida y me sentia feliz, pero con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento fue creciendo y cuando me di cuenta ya no era solo amor de hermano, era algo màs, me dio miedo, mucho miedo el pensar solamente en que iba a pensar todo el mundo de mi, lo que era peor temìa que èl me rechazara y por eso lo calle, y fue muy doloroso, el tenerlo cerca y no poder decírselo de frente, no podìa soportarlo, sentia que me iba a morir en cualquier momento y entonces sucedió que el me confeso lo que sentía... aunque no fue de la mejor manera y creo que eso tu lo sabes...-**

**-Si, aùn recuerdo ese dìa-**

**-En fin, esta pequeña felicidad que tengo ahora, se que nadie me la puede arrebatar, se que sera dificil pero yo quiero seguir adelante, amo a Koji con todas las fuerzas de mi corazon... lo siento, no debì decirte estas cosas, se cuanto pueden lastimarte... lo siento-**

**-Descuida, si eres feliz no importa pero... estas seguro de querer hacerlo? Tu sabes que Rika y yo te apoyamos en todas tus locuras, pero estas seguro de querer hacerlo esta noche? Sabes que esto cambiara todo y que no habrá vuelta atrás verdad?-**

**-Lo se... pero, debo cumplir mi promesa, no voy a defraudar a Koji-**

**-Ya veo aùn no estas del todo seguro, pero si se lo dices seguro que èl lo entiende-**

**-E-e-estoy seguro, en verdad, ahora dejemos de hablar de esas cosas y...-**

**-Koichi, si alguna vez te arrepientes y quieres empezar de nuevo...-**

**-Serás la primera persona en la que piense te lo aseguro-**

**-Torpe, entonces entramos? El dia de hoy soy el chofer designado y debo ir con los chicos-**

**-Ok, vamos-**

Ambos entran y se van directo con los demas, mientras Koji se quedaba pensando en lo que Koichi y Franklin habìan hablado.

Ya mas tarde cuando la fiesta ya habia terminado, los gemelos hablaron con su padre pues Koji querìa ir a a pasar unos dìas a casa de Koichi como regalo de cumpleaños asì que al sr. Minamoto no le quedo de otra màs que aceptar, despues de que Koji recogió la ropa necesaria para varios dìas se encontraban de camino a casa cuando su madre les comento que tendría que trabajar esa noche puesto que debìa reponer ese dìa, al llegar a casa, cambio sus ropas y se despidio de los chicos, al irse ambos se sentìan nerviosos y muy torpes, mientras Koji guardaba sus cosas en la habitaciòn de koichi pensaba en si estarìan haciendo lo correcto, Koichi se encontraba cerrando la puerta delantera y apagando las luces de la casa, al fin tomo valor y entro a su habitaciòn donde vislumbro a Koji que miraba una foto en donde se encontraba Koichi con los chicos

**-Ellos son mis unicos amigos...-**

**-Ah! Lo siento! No debi tomarla, solo me dio curiosidad-**

**-Porque? No tiene nada de malo, la curiosidad es buena... a los chicos ya los conociste como te parecieron?-**

**-No te ofendas pero son un poco raros-**

**-Lo se, en el colegio dicen que somos el club de lo raro e incomprensible, a decir verdad, no nos llevamos bien con nadie màs...-**

**-Aa y todos viven con su familia?-**

**-Mmm, bueno, Kensuke vive con sus padres, Kio vive con un familiar y Seiichi vive solo, creo-**

**-Oh...-**

Koji deja la foto en su lugar y voltea a mirar a Koichi, quien se sienta en la orilla de la cama

**-Hace un rato, no pude evitar escuchar las cosas que le dijiste a ese chico, en verdad soy tan importante para ti?-**

**-...Escuchaste lo que le dije a Franklin? Estabas espiándome?-**

**-Para nada! Mama me envió a buscarte y bueno estaban platicando tan tranquilos que no los quise molestar y bueno pues no pude evitar escuchar lo que decian...-**

**-Mmm, solo quiero que sepas que yo confio plenamente en Rika y Franklin y es por eso que les confió todas mis locuras, ellos fueron los que me animaron a buscarte y hablarte... porque yo no tenìa el valor para hacerlo, por eso ellos, ambos, son importantes para mi-**

**-Lo entiendo, en verdad que lo hago y no me molesta, cada quien sabe en que personas puede confiar-**

**-Si, tienes razòn Koji...-**

**-Sobre la promesa, se que no estas del todo seguro, a decir verdad yo tambien estuve pensándolo mucho y no creo necesario hacerlo, aùn somos jóvenes tenemos muchas cosas por delante ya tendremos màs tiempo para esas cosas, por ahora solo quiero disfrutar de tu compañía, de todo el tiempo que podamos permanecer juntos... que dices?-**

**-Pero... yo quiero hacerlo... de verdad quiero hacerlo-**

**-Koichi, no tienes que hacerlo solo por una promesa, en su momento quiero que sea porque ambos lo deseamos y no solo por 'una promesa', yo sabre esperar, asi que no te preocupes, no es por eso por lo que estoy contigo, estoy contigo porque te quiero, eres la ùnica persona con la que deseo estar-**

**-Koji yo... gracias...-**

Koji se acerca y Koichi lo abraza, se besan y despues ambos se acomodan en su cama y duermen uno abrazado del otro con una linda sonrisa en los labios porque a pesar de todo estan juntos.

Algunos dìas despues ambos se encontraban en casa de Koji y platicaban de la próxima boda de su madre, Koji miraba mucho a Koichi y de vez en cuando le robaba pequeños besos haciendo que Koichi se 'molestara' y despues de un rato Koichi se fue a casa pues esa noche saldria a cenar con su madre y Franklin y su padre, Koji al verlo partir sintió mucha nostalgia pero no le tomo mucha importancia y comenzó a estudiar antes de que le llamaran para la cena, de repente comenzó a sentir mucho sueño y se quedo dormido con el libro abierto, en sus sueños se veìa en el asiento trasero de un auto totalmente desconocido, en el frente dos personas iban hablando, no podia verlos, solo escuchaba sus voces y ambas se le hacìan extremadamente conocidas, Koji trataba de hablar pero no podia, tampoco se podia mover solo observaba, poco a poco las voces se hacian mas claras al igual que los rostros, de repente uno de los pasajeros de enfrente grito algo y al voltear hacia atrás Koji pudo distinguir que se trataba de Koichi, quiso hablarle pero en eso el sonido del telefono le desperto, al abrir sus ojos miro a su alrededor y vio con tranquilidad que estaba en su cuarto, respiro profundo y cerro su libro, era imposible seguir estudiando, se levanto y algunos momentos despues escucho que su padre le hablaba, bajo las escaleras y vio a su padre y a su madrastra sentados en el sillón, Koji se acerco a ellos pues le parecia raro que no estuvieran ya en la mesa

**-Ya esta lista la cena papa? que bien, me muero de hambre-**

**-Koji por favor, siéntate, debemos hablar-**

**-Ahora que ocurre-**

**-Siéntate por favor-**

**-Esta bien, esta bien-**

Koji se sienta enfrente de ambos y los mira, ve que ambos tienen una mirada seria y entonces su padre comienza a hablar

**-Koji, acabo de recibir una llamada muy importante-**

**-Eh? Que bien, ahora podemos cenar?-**

**-Koji escúchame por favor!-**

**-Esta bien-**

**-Koji, no quiero que te alarmes mucho pero acaba de llamar Utsunomiya Rika, una amiga de Koichi-**

**-Rika? Ah... y que dijo?-**

**-Koji... tanto tu madre como Koichi tuvieron un accidente y ambos estan ahora en el hospital-**

Koji se quedo perplejo, no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, ¿un accidente, pero ¿como, sintió como si todo el mundo se viniese abajo de repente se levanto del sillón y comenzó a caminar con prisa, de repente sintió como su padre le jalo del brazo

**-Suéltame papa! debo ir con Koichi!-**

**-Tranquilízate Koji no ganaras nada poniéndote asì, yo mismo te llevare al hospital, anda vamos-**

**-Si...-**

El Sr. Minamoto tomo su saco y se lo puso y mientras se despedia de su esposa Koji se subia al auto y no dejaba de pensar en Koichi, de repente las escenas de su sueño vinieron a su mente y se pregunto si acaso tendria algo que ver, iba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de cuando su padre subio al auto y avanzo con destino al hospital, en poco tiempo arrivaron y Koji escucho a su padre llamarlo, se dio cuenta de que ya estaban en el hospital y bajo apresurado, comenzo a caminar sin detenerse a pesar de que su padre le estaba llamando, al llegar a la sala de espera se encontró con Rika y los demas amigos de Koichi, se les quedo viendo y Rika al verlo se acerco a èl

**-Buenas noches, Minamoto-**

**-...Han dicho algo de Koichi?-**

**-No, no han dicho nada-**

**-Ah...-**

**-Koji, al fin te alcanzo... oh, buenas noches srita. Utsunomiya, muchas gracias por llamarme-**

**-No es nada-**

**-Buenas noches sr. Minamoto, mi nombre es Kensuke y mi padre es el medico que esta atendiéndolos a ambos, pidió de favor que cuando llegara se lo informara con las enfermeras-**

**-Entendido, espera aqui Koji-**

Kensuke acompaña al Sr. Minamoto mientras que Seiichi, Kio y Rika se quedan con Koji quien a su vez esta muy impaciente por ver a Koichi, de repente Kio se levanta de su asiento y camino muy rápido hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo, para su sorpresa regresa con Koichi ayudándolo a caminar un poco, Koji inmediatamente los alcanza y Koichi al verlo lo abraza

**-Koji!-**

**-Koichi! estas bien?-**

**-Si... chicos, hola-**

**-Hey Koichi, estas realmente bien?-**

**-Si, gracias por preocuparte Rika, créeme de todos soy el que salio menos herido... o eso me dijeron... puedo sentarme?-**

**-Claro torpe!-**

Koji le ayuda a sentarse y luego se sienta a su lado, los demàs se quedan en silencio, y de repente Koichi comienza a platicarles lo ocurrido

**-...Puesto que íbamos a salir a cenar los cuatro juntos, Franklin y yo decidimos venir en su auto, asi mama y el Sr. Taylor irian en el suyo, ellos aceptaron, asì que Franklin y yo íbamos siguiéndolos, pero nos detuvimos un segundo porque Franklin recibió una llamada, asi que se detuvo para atender la llamada, yo prendí el radio para no aburrirme, cuando reanudamos el camino divisamos a lo lejos el auto pero... antes de que pudiéramos acercarnos, otro auto salio de la nada y choco el auto donde iba mama provocando que se volcara, Franklin quiso frenar pero el carro venia hacia nosotros y luego... luego...-**

**-Tranquilo Koichi, todo esta bien... ya paso...-**

Koji lo abraza mientras Koichi llora en su hombro los demàs no dicen nada, de repente Koichi suelta a Koji y le habla a uno de los chicos

**-Seiichi, les han dicho algo de mi madre o de...-**

**-Sobre tu madre, tu padre ya esta hablando con el medico, y de Franklin no nos han dicho nada-**

**-Franklin me protegió... cuando sucedió el impacto en el auto, yo no traía puesto el cinturón de seguridad y el me protegió con su cuerpo... si algo le pasara yo...-**

**-Koichi, nada ganas con pensar asi hermano, seguro que èl... papa?-**

**-Koichi estas bien?-**

**-Si... por favor, ya te dijeron como esta mama? Dimelo por favor!-**

**-Koichi, Koji, ambos tienen que ser fuertes... los médicos hicieron todo lo que pudieron pero... no pudieron salvar a su madre...-´**

**-Quieres decir que...-**

**-Asi es Koji... Saori esta muerta-**

Koji no puede evitar las lagrimas que salen de sus ojos, no puede creer lo que dice su padre, pero entonces reacciona y ve a Koichi que solo esta viendo a su padre sin ninguna emoción en el rostro de repente lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos y se levanta y trata de caminar siendo detenido por su padre y entonces Koichi comienza a gritar

**-No! no es cierto! mama no puede estar muerta! es mentira, esta mintiendo, suéltame ire con ella! Mama!-**

**-Koichi hijo cálmate por favor-**

**-Déjame! quiero ir con mi mama, ella no puede... no esta...-**

De repente Koichi se desmaya y su padre lo alcanza antes de que caiga al suelo, Koji no puede decir nada, es verdad que a èl le dolia pero era normal que a Koichi le afectara màs, se quedo ahi parado mientras veìa como su padre llevaba a Koichi en brazos hacia donde una enfermera le indicaba, el se quedo ahi sin decir nada, sus lagrimas luchaban por salir pero no lo hacìan, no entendia en verdad bien... Kio se le acerco y le puso la mano en el hombro entonces Koji les miro y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por si solas, lloro por mucho rato hasta que su padre vino y le llevo a donde estaba Koichi, lo dejo ahi por unos momentos pues debìa arreglar algunas cosas, estando ahi, Koji se sento a su lado y tomo su mano entre las suyas y asi se quedo, un rato despues Koichi desperto y al ver a Koji y el lugar donde estaba supo que no habìa sido un sueño, lagrimas volvieron a brotar e su rostro y Koji las retiro gentilmente...

**-...-**

**-Koichi...-**

**-Mama... ella era lo unico que tenìa, ahora estoy completamente solo-**

**-Eso no es cierto, aùn me tienes a mi, y a Papa, Noriko y Mama tambien son tu familia!-**

**-...pero ella no es mi madre, mi mama esta muerta y ahora yo estoy solo...-**

**-Koichi... tienes que sobreponerte, a mama no le hubiera gustado verte asi... estare contigo Koichi, no te volvere a dejar solo...-**

**-...-**

**-Koichi por favor...-**

**-Koji... pero ahora...-**

**-Vendras a vivir con nosotros-**

**-Papa!-**

**-Eres mi hijo tambien y no voy a dejarte de nuevo solo, no te preocupes Koichi, aùn tienes cosas por las que vivir-**

**-...al menos podrias decirme como esta Franklin?-**

**-El esta bien, sus lesiones no son serias, podra salir en dos o tres dìas-**

**-Ah... y... su padre? el esta bien?-**

**-Desafortunadamente el impacto fue muy fuerte, su padre tampoco sobrevivio...-**

**-De verdad?-**

**-Asi es, el aun no lo sabe, no ha despertado pero ya lo sabra a su tiempo-**

**-Franklin y yo... que ironía, ambos quedamos vivos...-**

**-Koichi...-**

**-Pueden decirle a los chicos que entren y pueden dejarme con ellos?-**

**-Pero...-**

**-Vamos Koji, por el momento es lo mejor-**

Ambos salieron de la habitaciòn y Koji miro a Koichi que en verdad se veia muy afectado, los chicos entraron y Koji se quedo con su padre en la sala de espera

**-Koji, se que debe dolerte, pero ahora es cuando Koichi màs te necesita, se que para èl yo sigo siendo un extraño, que los separo, por eso te pido a tì que lo apoyes en lo que necesite-**

**-No necesitas decirmelo papa... no voy a dejarlo solo eso tenlo por seguro...-**

7878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878787878788787878787878787878788

Ok, aqui esta este capitulo...

Lo siento! Se que me tarde pero es que tuve demasiados problemas familiares y de verdad que me fue imposible escribir, pero aqui esta este capitulo y les prometo que el proximo lo subire màs ràpido!

En fin espero que les guste!

Esta muy triste UU... en fin esperare sus comentarios!


	5. Promesas rotas 2

**Disclaimer.-** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia que escribo con el fin de diversión tanto como para mi y para ustedes...

**Notas.-** Esta historia contiene shonen ai (en un futuro tal vez yaoi) así que si no te gusta el género pues no lo leas pero si no es así, entonces adelante!

_Cursiva – Presente_

**Negritas – pasado**

-----------------------------

Capitulo 5.- Promesas rotas 2

-----------------------------

Aun le parecia irreal, aùn estando ahi parado en el funeral de ambos le parecia que todo era un sueño y que enseguida despertaria y todo seria como antes...

Pero al ver a las personas que habìan ido y que se le acercaban para darle el pesame a el y a Koji, sabia que no era un sueño, miro hacia el otro lado de aquel lugar y diviso a Franklin sentado con algunos vendajes en la cabeza y en su brazo, a su lado se encontraban rika y sus demas amigos, ellos no habìan hablado para nada desde lo ocurrido, asi que ignorando a la gente que se le acercaba y a Koji que le llamaba se levanto y camino en direccion a Franklin, al llegar se detuvo enfrente de èl, este a su vez levanto su cabeza y ambos se miraron a los ojos...

**-...-**

**-Koichi...-**

**-Franklin, me alegra saber que estas bien...-**

**-A mi tambien... siento lo que ocurrio...-**

**-Creo que todos lo sentimos pero sinceramente creo que tu y yo somos los mas afectados...-**

**-Koichi, disculpame, por mi culpa nuestros padres estan...-**

**-No es tu culpa Franklin... no es culpa de nadie...-**

Koichi se inclina y lo abraza, ambos se quedan asi y lloran uno en el hombro del otro, Rika los separa y ayuda a Koichi a sentarse a un lado de Franklin, Koji los observa desde lejos y unicamente sonrie.

Dias despues Koichi se encontraba ya totalmente instalado en su nuevo hogar, estaba acostado pues los ultimos dias habian sido muy pesados por los ultimos acontecimientos, no podìa dormir porque apenas y cerraba los ojos y a su mente venìan los recuerdos del accidente, Koichi decidio relajarse un poco y se sento en su cama, miro el reloj y se dijo a si mismo que Koji deberìa estar por regresar del colegio, el no habìa ido porque el medico le habìa recomendado que descansara unos dìas màs.

Todos le habìan tratado bien, sus amigos habìan ido a verlo y le habìan dicho que lo extrañaban, èl aùn estaba tratando de adaptarse a su nueva vida, pues ahora vivia con una familia ya hecha.

Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado Koichi se levanto de la cama y salio de la habitaciòn, no escucho ruido asi que procedio a bajar las escaleras, miro en la cocina y no vio a nadie asi que decidio salir al jardin, al salir el sol le lastimo un poco, pues habia pasado varios dias encerrado en su habitaciòn casi a oscuras y ahora tanta luz le cegaba un poco.

Se sento en el pequeño jardin y miraba distraidamente las flores cuando escucho pasos, levanto la mirada y frente a èl se encontro a Franklin que le sonreia tranquilamente despues de saludarse Franklin se sento a su lado y comenzaron a platicar...

**-Como te has sentido?-**

**-Muy bien, papa y Koji hacen todo lo posible porque me sienta bien aqui pero... no lo se, aun no lo considero mi hogar-**

**-Ya veo...-**

**-Como has estado tu? Que tal te ha tratado la vida? no te habìa visto desde el funeral...-**

**-Pues he estado ocupado, mi padre murio y todos sus socios se preguntan que pasara con sus negocios... y lamentablemente debo encargarme de ellos, asi que ahora que me recupere totalmente volvere a casa para entrenarme como se debe y encargarme de los negocios-**

**-A casa?-**

**-Tu sabes, debo regresar a los Estados Unidos... alla esta mi hogar...-**

**-Tienes familia?-**

**-No, mi padre fue hijo unico y mi madre... nunca conoci a su familia, pero ahora que ambos no estan supongo que estoy solo...-**

**-No lo estas Franklin... tu y yo somos como hermanos... casi lo eramos... asi que puedes considerarme como tu hermano!-**

**-Gracias... en ese caso... hay algo que quiero pedirte Koichi...-**

Koichi escucho con atencion las palabras de Franklin, al terminar de decirlo Koichi unicamente sonrio y no dijo nada màs, Franklin se acerco y lo abrazo, Koichi se recargo en el y paso sus brazos alrededor de su espalda abrazandose a èl, se quedaron asi hasta que escucharon el sonido de unas bolsas cayendo al suelo, ambos se separaron y observaron a su nueva madrastra recogiendo algunas cosas, inmediatamente ambos se acercaron para ayudarla...

**-Lo siento, soy una torpe, se resbalaron de mi mano... Koichi ya te sientes mejor?-**

**-Si... gracias...-**

**-Aqui esta todo señora, disculpeme, permitame presentarme, ya tenemos el gusto de conocernos pero no en buenos momentos, me llamo Franklin Taylor y soy amigo de Koichi...-**

Franklin le extendio la mano y ella solo lo miro y sonrio, tomo las bolsas y entro en la casa dejando a Franklin un poco sorprendido...

**-Disculpala Franklin, todo esto tambien es nuevo para ella supongo...-**

**-No hay problema... entonces debo irme, hablamos despues?-**

**-Claro, cuidate y nos vemos pronto...-**

Franklin se retira y Koichi decide entrar a la casa, se dirije a la cocina y ve a su madrastra comenzando a cocinar asi que decide no molestarla y se dirije hacia las escaleras, antes de que suba ella le llama...

**-Koichi, seguro que ya te encuentras bien?-**

**-Si, tenìa deseos de levantarme y salì al jardin y ya afuera me encontre con Franklin que vino a visitarme, hay algun problema?-**

**-Para nada, tus amigos son bienvenidos cuando deseen... ese amigo tuyo, es verdaderamente un amigo?-**

**-Si, èl y yo nos conocemos de hace tiempo...-**

**-Aaa y tu y èl tienen algùn tipo de relaciòn especial?-**

**-...No, para nada, èl y yo somos muy unidos pero nada màs, yo lo quiero como a un hermano pero nada màs... lo siento si le dimos esa impresiòn solo estabamos...-**

**-No te preocupes, no tienes que darme explicaciones, porque no te vas a descansar otro rato?-**

**-Si... claro...-**

Dicho esto la mujer comenzo a preparar la comida, Koichi solamente se dio la vuelta y comenzo a subir las escaleras, al llegar a la habitaciòn se sento en su cama y miro al suelo, de verdad se sentìa como un total extraño al hablar con ella, se recosto y debajo de su almohada saco una foto de su madre, la miro un rato y poco despues escucho que tocaron a su puerta, guardo la foto y vio entrar a Koji, le sonrio y despues de cerrarla Koji se acerco y se sento a la orilla de la cama...

**-Te sientes mal?-**

**-Para nada, es solo que... tu sabes estaba aburrido y como no habìa nada que hacer pues... seguì acostado...-**

**-Jajaja, muy bien, Takuya y Zoe te mandan saludos esperan que te recuperes pronto para que puedas...-**

**-Que?-**

**-Mm, bueno de todos modos te vas a enterar... veras, Papa arreglo tu translado al colegio donde yo estudio, despues de todo esta mas cerca que tu antigua escuela y pues... no es maravilloso? estaremos en el mismo colegio!-**

**-...Claro...-**

**-No te agrada la idea?-**

**-Al contrario, esta bien, es solo que me parecera raro ya no ver a los chicos-**

**-Pueden venir a verte, no te preocupes-**

**-Supongo...-**

**-En fin, el dìa de hoy...-**

Koichi escuchaba lo emocionado que se escuchaba Koji hablando del colegio y sus amigos, pero en su mente pasaba la noticia de que ya no estarìa en el mismo colegio, lo que querìa decir que ya no verìa a Rika, Kensuke, Kio y Seiichi.

Un sentimiento de tristeza invadio su cuerpo pero siguio sonriendo para no preocupar a Koji, mientras lo escuchaba solo podìa sonreir, definitivamente le iba a ser un poco dificil adaptarse a esta nueva vida, pero por Koji, por estar cerca de èl, lo harìa muy bien, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio de cuando Koji se acerco hasta que sintio sus labios contra los suyos, Koji rompio el contacto y sonrio...

-**Solo querìa que me pusieras atenciòn porque estabas muy distraido y no me estabas haciendo caso-**

**-Lo siento, pero si te estaba escuchando lo juro!-**

**-Claro...-**

Koichi se sienta en la cama y abraza a Koji, este le corresponde y se besan de nuevo, despues Koichi se recarga en el hombro de Koji...

**-Koji... todo esto es nuevo para mì, pero se que si tu estas a mi lado...-**

**-Esto puede funcionar?-**

**-Asi es, te prometo que me quedare contigo y hare mi mejor esfuerzo-**

**-Gracias Koichi, se que lo haràs-**

**-Koji, te quiero mucho, agradezco en verdad el haberte conocido-**

**-No digas eso, yo tambien te quiero, pero me he preguntado, cuanto tiempo estaremos juntos?-**

**-Mientras nos queramos, eso sera suficiente, si estaremos juntos, sera porque te amo y porque quiero estar contigo-**

**-Gracias Koichi...-**

Dicho esto, Koji beso a Koichi y le abrazo màs fuerte.

Koji decidio que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en el pasado, despues de todo no tenìa caso, a fin de cuentas, Koichi se habìa marchado poco despues con Franklin y le habia dicho que eso era lo mejor.

Claro que no lo odiaba, no podrìa hacerlo ni aunque quisiera... pero irse sin darle explicaciones y siquiera despedirse no fue lo mas sabio que pudo haber hecho...

Koji recordo entonces que aun tenìa tarea que hacer, asì que salio de su habitaciòn para tomar sus libros y cuando salio de la habitaciòn vio que Rin saltaba como loca en el sofa mientras Hiroshi trataba de calmarla, tranquilamente pregunto que ocurria y Hiyoshi fue quien le respondio...

_-Se puede saber que le ocurre ahora a Rin?-_

_-Pues... no se porque se pone asì por tonterìas como estas-_

_-No son tonterìas! Me he ganado boletos para ir al concierto de Koichi! No es maravilloso?-_

_-...-_

_-Te lo digo no lo es, ahora deja de saltar en el sofa!-_

_-Felicidades Rin, que te diviertas-_

Koji se acerca a la mesa y toma sus libros, cuando se dispone a regresar a su habitaciòn, Rin salta sobre èl tumbandolo en el proceso junto con sus libros, Hiroshi mira la escena y solo suspira resignado, Koji se queja un poco y luego quitandose de encima a Rin comienza a recoger sus libros...

_-No vuelvas a hacer eso, puedes lastimarme!-_

_-Jijiji, lo intentare, pero en fin estoy segura que los tres nos divertiremos!-_

_-...los...-_

_-...tres?...-_

_-Claro, porque los tres iremos a verlo, ya tenia un boleto, màs el doble que acabo de ganarme son tres personas en total y nada mejor que ir con mis mejores amigos!-_

_-No estoy de acuerdo, ni siquiera nos consultaste y de seguro que Koji no querra ir, lo digo porque yo no quiero ir y ademas...-_

_-Esta bien, yo ire... nada en especial-_

_-Ok, si Hiroshi no quiere ir, entonces encontraremos a alguien màs!-_

_-...Supongo que ire... me parece extraño que hayas aceptado Koji... Koji?-_

_-Ya se fue a su habitaciòn, que emociòn! el concierto sera en cuatro dìas asì que mejor empieza a prepararte!-_

_-Mmm, que raro...-_

Ya en su habitaciòn, Koji pensaba que esa era una buena oportunidad para ver a Koichi, si al menos no podìa verlo de frente, seguro que podrìa escucharlo y verlo desde lejos, sonrio inconscientemente y comenzo a hacer su tarea, despues de todo al parecer su dìa ya habìa mejorado...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aqui esta el sig. capitulo, perdonen la tardanza!

Tratare de actualizar ràpido!

Cuidense y nos vemos bye-bye!


	6. Juntos de nuevo

**Disclaimer.- Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia que escribo con el fin de diversión tanto como para mi y para ustedes...**

**Notas.- Esta historia contiene shonen ai (en un futuro tal vez yaoi) así que si no te gusta el género pues no lo leas pero si no es así, entonces adelante!**

_Cursiva – Presente_

**Negritas – pasado**

**6.- Juntos de nuevo**

Koichi se encontraba un poco nervioso y ni siquiera sabia porque.

Trataba de tranquilizarse una y otra vez pero no lo lograba, ya se habìa tomado tres botes de agua y aùn seguìa intranquilo...

Rika entro al camerino y encontro a Koichi sumergido totalmente en sus pensamientos, se le acerco y puso una mano en su hombro lo que causo que Koichi saltara casi por el susto, ambos sonrieron un poco y despues guardaron silencio...

_-Estas listo para el concierto? Te veo un poco preocupado...-_

_-No es nada, es solo que...estoy un poco nervioso... descuida, pronto se me pasara...-_

_-Eso espero, recuerda que debes de dar lo mejor de ti en el escenario!-_

_-Si...-_

_-...Koichi de verdad no te pasa nada? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad?-_

_-Es solo que...ultimamente mi cabeza es un desastre... Koji ha estado muy presente en mis pensamientos...-_

_-Ya veo...-_

Ambos se quedan callados de nuevo y antes de que puedan hacer algo la puerta se abre y entra alguien conocido...

_-Buenas tardes!-_

_-Franklin! Que bueno que viniste!-_

Koichi se acerca y le abraza, Rika solo sonrie

_-No podìa perderme este concierto ya que estaba de visita aqui en Japon, Rika es un placer verte tambien-_

_-Si, lo mismo digo-_

_-Como has estado Koichi? Perdoname que no te haya llamado antes pero he estado un poco ocupado-_

_-Descuida, se que debes de haberlo estado... para mi es suficiente que me llames de vez en cuando-_

_-Lo siento en verdad-_

_-Koichi me comento algo de ello, solo se ven de vez en cuando?-_

_-Si, pero no es problema, Franklin me ayudo mucho cuando hui de casa y ademas de ello me construyo mi carrera...no se que hubiera hecho sin su ayuda-_

_-Pero ahora mi trabajo me consume y casi no puedo hablarte, has sido de mucho apoyo para mi Koichi-_

_-Lo mismo podria decirte pero me arriesgo a sonar demasiado cursi asi que mejor me quedare callado...-_

_-Como sea, sera mejor que te apresures a arreglarte Koichi porque el tiempo se acaba y aùn no estas totalmente vestido-_

_-Entendido Rika-_

_-Debo hacer una llamada, ire afuera unos minutos y regreso para verte cantar ok?-_

_-Si, no tardes!-_

Franklin salio del camerino de Koichi y tomo camino hacia afuera, aùn le parecia ayer el dìa en que Koichi le habìa llamado para aceptar su oferta de ir con èl un tiempo a los Estados Unidos, no le habìa dicho la razòn, pero el estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo seguro que con el tiempo se lo contarìa.

Despues el peso de la muerte de su padre se habìa demostrado con el exceso de trabajo que tenìa que realizar, asì que Koichi tomo la oportunidad que un hombre le habìa ofrecido al escucharlo cantar y comenzo a promocionarse como cantante hasta que decidio que querìa regresar a Japon, Franklin acepto y lo dejo ir pero siempre estando al tanto de lo que ocurria.

Al fin salio y observo a toda la gente que habìa venido al concierto, sonrio y saco su celular marco un numero y comenzo a hablar, observaba a la gente en la fila esperando pasar cuando diviso a alguien conocido, se disculpo con quien hablaba y se acerco a esta persona, le llamo por su nombre y se sorprendio de que aùn le recordara...

_-Minamoto? Koji Minamoto?-_

_-...Ah, eres tu...-_

_-Me recuerdas verdad?-_

_-Claro... Franklin no?-_

_-Si, es increible como has estado?-_

_-No me hables como si fueramos los mejores amigos del mundo porque en definitiva no lo somos-_

_-Lo siento... aùn lo recuerdas...-_

_-...Disculpame estoy esperando a alguien asi que si no te molesta me gustaria esperar solo-_

_-Viniste para ver a Koichi?-_

_-Una amiga me invito y no pude decirle que no, ella no sabe que Koichi es mi hermano y no planeo que lo sepa pronto...-_

_-Entendido pero si deseas... yo puedo ayudarte a verlo de cerca, puedo llevarte a su camerino-_

_-Porque habrias de ayudarme? Me separaste de èl hace tiempo, y ahora quieres ayudarme? De que se trata todo esto? Solo... solo dejame en paz!-_

_-Bien... pero si cambias de parecer puedes marcarme a mi celular, aqui esta mi tarjeta...-_

Koji solo mira a Franklin que le ofrece la tarjeta, escucha su nombre y mira que Rin y Hiroshi se acercan a toda prisa, toma la tarjeta de Franklin y la guarda, este solo se da la mediavuelta y se aleja, Rin y Hiroshi llegan y se disculpan por la tardanza...

_-Lo sentimos, pero en verdad que habìa demasiada gente en el tren-_

_-No importa...-_

_-Pasa algo Koji? Quien era ese chico que estaba contigo?-_

_-Nadie en especial Hiroshi, solo me estaba preguntando la hora-_

_-Ah...-_

Rin miro a Hiroshi y este solo se encogio de hombros, mientras que dentro de su bolsa Koji apretaba la tarjeta muy fuerte, tal vez, solo tal vez no serìa tan mala idea...

Franklin regreso donde Koichi y Rika y sonrio grandemente, tal vez podrìa hacer algo diferente esta vez, se quedo en una esquina mirando como Koichi terminaba de arreglarse y sonrio para si mismo.

Un rato despues anunciaron que el concierto deberìa de comenzar y Koichi salio a escenario.

Koji se sorprendio al ver como toda la gente gritaba el nombre de Koichi, Rin tambien estaba gritando mientras Hiroshi solo miraba a todos lados.

Un sentimiento de ansiedad recorrio el cuerpo de Koji, deseaba verlo pues esto seria lo màs cercano que le verìa, de pronto las luces se apagaron por completo y la musica comenzo a sonar, Koji vio a Koichi en el escenario y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, de pronto queria estar cerca de èl, querìa estar a su lado y poder abrazarlo como si no hubiera mañana, miro el escenario cancion tras cancion, cada vez deseaba mas estar a su lado...

De repente las luces se posaron sobre Koichi y este comenzo a hablar...

_-Muchas gracias a todos por venir, me da gusto verlos a todos tan entusiasmados, cantare una canciòn, antes de pasar un intermedio de 20 minutos, esta cancion la escribi hace tiempo, pero en verdad sera la primera vez que la cante, asi que por favor disfrutenla...-_

La musica comenzo a sonar suavemente y la voz de Koichi comenzo a escucharse por todo el recinto

_/On the way home, arms around each other_

_We were looking up at our innocent dreams._

_Our silhouettes dyed by the setting sun_

_Tomorrow I'm sure it will be clear outside._

_Everytime_

_With all of our power_

_Somewhere_

_We aimed for the light, didn't we?_

_Even now, they burn at my heart_

_All my friends' laughing voices and their tears_

_Just I believe... I believe now...!_

_No matter when, the important things are surely close by._

_They're treasures that I've engraved into my heart._

_We were always chasing after that sky of hope, weren't we?_

_On the way home, stepping on our shadows_

_Memories of our irreplaceable times_

_The ones that I couldn't stuff into my pocket_

_were pieces of a dream that became stars._

_Everytime_

_Holding each other's hands_

_Somewhere_

_Towards the place of our promise_

_Even now, it hasn't faded away._

_The us of that day still remain here._

_Just I believe... I believe now...!_

_Look, time and again, we can share the source of the power it takes to stand._

_It's a treasure that continues to shine?_

_the journey we walked while feeling the transparent wind._

_Just I believe... I believe now...!_

_No matter when, the important things are surely close by._

_They're treasures that I've engraved into my heart._

_We were always chasing after that sky of hope, weren't we/_

Termino de cantar y salio del escenario, todos en el lugar comentaban la cancion, Hiroshi volteo hacia donde se encontraba Koji pero este ya no estaba ahì, Rin comento que lo habìa visto salir y ambos supusieron que tal vez habrìa salido al baño y despues de ello comenzaron a comentar la cancion. Koji se encontraba en la entrada con el celular en mano, a fin de cuentas habìa llamado a Franklin y le habìa pedido que lo llevara con Koichi, no pudo soportar màs el estar lejos de èl. Franklin al fin llego a su encuentro y con una gran sonrisa le pidio que lo siguiera, Koji iba tras èl, estaba totalmente nervioso, pues no sabìa la reacciòn que tendrìa Koichi, de repente Franklin se detuvo en una puerta y le pidio que esperara unos momentos afuera, momentos que a Koji le parecieron eternos, al fin, Franklin salio y le dijo que entrara, Koji tomo el suficiente valor y avanzo a paso lento, entro y cerro la puerta detras suyo, Koichi estaba de espaldas a èl, no podìa creer que al fin despues de tanto tiempo lo tenìa frente a èl, Koichi volteo y al ver a Koji se quedo sin habla...

_-Koichi... ha pasado bastante tiempo no?...-_

_-Ko...Koji...-_

_-Koichi me da tanto gusto verte!-_

Koji se acerco y lo tomo en sus brazos, Koichi no sabìa que hacer, cierto que ranklin lehabìa dicho que querìa que viera a alguien pero no esperaba que ese alguien fuera Koji, pronto se recupero de la sorpresa y regreso el abrazo a su hermano, despues de todo, hacia tiemno que no se veìan, se quedaron unos momentos asì, uno abrazado del otro, de repente Koji le solto y toco su rostro

_-Has cambiado un poco eh-_

_-Tu tambien... te ves diferente...-_

_-Koichi, te he extrañado tanto me hiciste tanta falta...-_

_-Lo siento, siento haberme ido asi tan de repente-_

_-Aun espero una buena razòn para que te hayas ido asi tan de repente-_

_-Yo...-_

Ambos se miran a los ojos cuando de repente tocan en la puerta y escuchan a alguien del staff que le dice a Koichi que debe regresar al escenario

_-Lo siento, debo irme, pero descuida...te quedaras verdad? No te iras-_

_-No, aqui estare, me parece que tenemos mucho de que hablar-_

_-Bien, si tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar-_

Koichi se levanto y antes de irse abrazo una vez màs a Koji, este por su parte se quedo allì sentado sin hacer nada, estaba feliz, feliz de que al fin tenìa a su hermano consigo, miro alrededor y prefirio salir, afuera se encontro con Franklin a quien le dio las gracias, ambos miraban a Koichi desde lejos, Franklin se despidio de Koji y le pidio que lo despidiera de Koichi y poco despues se fue.

Al final del concierto Koichi se despidio de Rika y esta le deseo mucha suerte y lo acompaño hasta la salida donde Koji le esperaba, ambos subieron al auto de Koichi que los llevo hasta la casa de este ultimo, ya estando allì Koichi le mostro el camino hasta la sala de estar y ambos se sentaron juntos, hasta entonces Koji recordo lo que habìa visto en el programa de hacia varios dìas atras y decidio preguntarle a Koichi

_-Fue un gran concierto...-_

_-Gracias, me hizo sentir muy bien, cada vez que estoy en el escenario me siento muy bien-_

_-Que bien... y... vives tu solo?-_

_-Porque lo preguntas?-_

_-Veras... hace unos dìas vi este programa y...-_

_-...Vas a preguntarme por Rikk verdad?-_

_-Bueno, el te tomo la mano y dijo que ambos estaban viviendo juntos y...-_

Koji se quedo callado, pues Koichi se estaba riendo y verdaderamente reìa muy fuerte, Koji se preguntaba que serìa tan gracioso, Koichi dejo de reir y volteando hacia Koji le hablo seriamente conteniendo la risa

_-Te equivocas, nuestro manager dijo que era buena publicidad, Rikk se queda algnos dìas aqui, pero eso es solo porque somos buenos amigos! Entre èl y yo no hay nada porque èl tiene una novia extremadamente celosa y ademas... bueno, pero ya veo que funciona hasta tu lo creìste-_

_-Pues...-_

_-Koji... yo te prometì que tu serìas el ùnico chico con el que estarìa y he cumplido mi promesa, para mi no hay nadie màs que no seas tù...-_

_-Koichi...-_

Koichi se acerca mas a èl y ambos se miran y sonrien. Koji se acerca y su boca desciende entonces sobre sus labios tal y como habìa imaginado mientras soñaba despierto, acaricio su boca con los labios, con una delicadeza infinta como si Koichi fuera la mas delicada criatura.

Koichi sentìa saltar chispas tràs sus parpados y la respiraciòn contenida en la garganta, las sensaciones lo envolvian, le mareaban, le hacian sentir en el paraiso, abrio la boca con un suspiro ante aquella sensacion y Koji no perdio ni un instante en profundizar su beso.

El flujo de calor se extendìa por todo su cuerpo y ambos sabìan que pronto no podrìan màs.

Koji empujo a Koichi sobre el sofa sin dejar de besarlo, Koichi soltaba suspiros largos, habìa dejado ya de pensar, solo se concentraba en las sensaciones que Koji le provocaba.

Koji siguio besando el cuerpo que frente a èl se encontraba, le parecìa increible lo que estaba sucediendo, al fin tenìa a Koichi con èl de nuevo y eso era lo màs importante, de repente Koichi le empujo levemente, Koji se asusto un poco, pues penso que Koichi le estaba rechazando, pero en lugar de ello, Koichi unicamente le tomo de la mano y le condujo fuera de la sala, subieron las escaleras y entraron a una habitaciòn perfectamente decorada

_-Aqui estaremos màs agusto, esta es mi habitaciòn... podemos continuar donde nos quedamos?-_

_-Claro...Koichi, no vuelvas a dejarme nunca-_

_-No lo hare Koji... te prometo que esta vez estaremos juntos para siempre...-_

Koji se acerco y lo tomo de nuevo en sus brazos besandolo suavemente, comenzo a empujarlo hasta caer en la cama donde comenzaron su danza nuevamente.

Unos dìas despues Koji se encontraba en el departamento que compartìa con Hiroshi y Rin, estaba recogiendo sus cosas, pues èl y Koichi habìan decidido vivir juntos, aunque eso fuera un riesgo que ambos estaban dispuestos a tomar

_-Es una pena que te vayas a ir, me divertìa mucho molestandote-_

_-Gacias Rin, yo tambien voy a extrañarte-_

_-No lo malentiendas koji, te extrañare pero igual te veremos en clase no?-_

_-Claro, cuando coincidamos en alguna-_

_-No hablar, esta bien, pero dime amigo, donde viviras ahora?-_

_-Pues, mi hermano y yo decidimos vivir juntos-_

_-Un hermano? Creo que ni a mi, ni a Hiroshi nos habìas contado de algun hermano, digo conocemos a tu hermana pero no sabiamos que tenìas un hermano...-_

_-En serio? Que raro, pues si, tengo un hermano y vivire con èl de ahora en adelante y por siempre-_

_-Que bien, yo ni siquiera me llevo bien con mi hermano, creo que no podrìa vivir con èl, admirable de tu parte Koji-_

_-Gracias... en fin, debo irme, nos vemos despues-_

_-Esperamos que en verdad nos veamos pronto en clases, cuidate mucho y cuida bien de tu hermano-_

_-si, cuidalo mucho y ven a visitarnos!_

_-Claro...-_

Koji salio del departamento y mientras caminaba, pensaba en lo bien que se sentìa ahora, nada podrìa quitarle ese sentimiento de felicidad, seguro que probablemente algun dìa los descubririan, pero por ahora eso no importaba, que importaba si el mundo los juzgaba, mientras ellos estuvieran juntos y fueran felices nada màs importaba, definitivamente, ahora si habìa encontrado la verdadera felicidad...

--------------------------------------------------

Aqui esta el ultimo capitulo!

Espero que les guste y gracias por leer!

La cancion que puse aqui es una cancion de 'Tennis no oujisama' cantada por Eiji Kikumaru(Takahashi Hiroki) y se titula 'Takaramono'(Treasure) y solo es la traducciòn al ingles.

Bye-bye!


End file.
